


Tied up in feelings

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rope Bondage, Roughhousing, Titjobs, one awful dick joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Sixshot gets his chance to finally bring out the more...dishonorable side of Ultra Magnus. A situation he roped him into, you could say.
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Tied up in feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This is for @baebeyza on tumblr, who loves this ship. Enjoy!

Ultra Magnus found himself to be a stand up mech. It wasn’t anything prideful, but he knew he was more respectful than other bots; fighting fair, knowing right from wrong, and striking down evil doers. He knew how to keep composed, as well as being an example for the rest of the autobots. So, why did he want to do something so...dastardly? Sixshot had found his way into his personal quarters, and had clearly intended to off him in his recharge. Unfortunately for him, Ultra Magnus slept with one optic open, and was ready for the attack. What he wasn’t ready for, was this mech pinning him down in his berth, hands around his throat. It was...hot. It was a terrible thought, for certain, but Ultra Magnus couldn’t lie to himself in this regard. He wanted to have Sixshot, physically.  
Not that this mech would ever know about this.

He was filthy, he was evil, and he was ruthless. Ultra Magnus SHOULDN’T be aroused by his strength, and as Ultra Magnus looked in the other’s optics, he knew Sixshot should certainly not feel the same. Ultra Magnus, in a fit of pride, managed to buck Sixshot off of him, sending him to the floor. Ultra Magnus made a dash for the door, only for Sixshot to send him falling, just short of the keypad. Ultra Magnus was about to try to cry for help, when Sixshot’s servos found themselves in his mouth. Four large servos past his lips, right against his glossa. Sixshot’s red optics focused onto his, nearly paralyzing Ultra Magnus.

“Running off like a coward, to get your little friends. Can’t you face me like a real mech? Or are you going to sit there and let me toy with you like this? Come on, show me a little gumption.”

Ultra Magnus, ashamed that he was in fact, sitting there and taking it, used his weight to get Sixshot off of him, and slamming his back into the book shelf behind him. He was but trash that Ultra Magnus could dispose of, and him alone. Before Sixshot could recover, Ultra Magnus wrapped his arm around his helm, letting him struggle in his hold.

“It is NOT too late for you to surrender with what little honor you still have, Sixshot. Your sentence will be far less harsh if you show cooperation.”

He looked down at Sixshot, and he only saw some sick, twisted glee in them. He was liking their little brawl, liking the fact that Ultra Magnus was putting up a bit of a fight.

“It’s a shame you aren’t a decepticon. Big mech like you could really pull his own weight. Unfortunately, you’re just too good.”

Sixshot grabbed at his crotch plating, surprising him enough to let go of him. Sixshot took advantage of this opportunity to push him roughly against the wall. It was good enough push to make his back ache, and send Ultra Magnus to the floor. Sixshot grabbed a hold of his helm, and forced his chin against Sixshot’s crotch plating. It felt so warm, and Ultra Magnus how comfortable he was with this. 

“Too much of a goody two shoes, you are. You could stand to be just a little bad. Why aren’t you fighting me? Am I not being rough enough with you? Eh?”

Sixshot smacked at his cheek a couple of times, and Ultra Magnus hated how that made him feel. Warm, helpless. Sixshot seemed to catch onto that, and snickered.

“Alright. Let’s see if I can get you to be a little naughty.”

Sixshot, not at all being gentle with him, threw him onto the berth. Ultra Magnus made the motion to get up, only to have Sixshot step right onto his chest. The step was firm, enough to knock the wing right out of him. Sixshot was a foul mech. As much as Ultra Magnus fought to get up and get away (though, something in him was keeping him from REALLY trying), Sixshot refused. He had pulled out a bundle of rope from his subspace, and next thing Ultra Magnus knew, his frame was immobilized by thick, firm rope. Sixshot was really talented, having his frame tied up before Ultra Magnus could fully process what was happening. His legs were tied firmly together, his wrists were tied together in front of him, his neck felt chafed from the same treatment, and...well-

“Take it you like how I tied your tits, huh?”

Sixshot had tied up his chest in a rather...lewd looking position, and him pulling at the end of the rope only made it all tighter around his frame. Ultra Magnus wasn’t a virgin by any means, but this was something far more dirty than anything he had ever done. It was foul, inappropriate. And yet, Ultra Magnus was terribly interested for more. Sixshot chuckled as he held onto the end of the rope, using his free hand to open his spike panel. Ultra Magnus shouldn’t be doing any of this. Shouldn't be enjoying this decepticon tactic, and certainly shouldn’t be looking at the spike in front of him. It was...so large. White, with strips of blue, and dotted with blinking purple bio lights. Sixshot grinned behind his mask (you think Ultra Magnus couldn’t tell this, but he knew that look in those devilish optics), and gave himself a slow, steady stroke of his girth.

“Get a good, long, hard look, Ultra Magnus. I don’t want you to forget how it looks. I want you to dream about this, and feel anger swell up in that big, fat rack of yours.”

“You kiss your motherboard with that mouth?”

It was a simple retort, but Ultra Magnus didn’t have much else. Sixshot took humor from it, head tossed back as he barked in laughter.

“Oh, am I getting to you already? Alright, let’s push you a little more, see just how much I can get away with.”

He sat down on the other’s chest, spike hot against his own metal. Sixshot coiled some rope around his servo, making sure his grip was tight, before he started to push his hips back and forth, spike rubbing against Magnus’s chest, as if he was being used as a mere object. Ultra Magnus was clearly about to speak about how lewd this was, before Sixshot gave another yank to his bounds. Sixshot lightly swore, loving how tense Ultra Magnus got under him. Sixshot got up closer, making sure the tip of his spike kept pushing against the other’s lips at every thrust. His self lubricant was smearing against his metal, and Ultra Magnus tasted it against his own mouth. Sixshot, slightly panting above him, shook his helm.

“You’re so pompous and noble. It’s an awful waste of metal, and I can’t help but feel disgusted by it all. Having said that,”

He pushed Ultra Magnus’s chest together, and nearly shivered from the extra contact.

“You’ve got some NICE tits.”

Ultra Magnus scowled, somehow keeping it as the tip kept pressing up against him.

“You have quite the lewd vocabulary. I should be the one disgusted.”

That seemed to give Sixshot an idea, and he gave a gentle shake of his helm.

“You’re right. I’m being a little selfish with you. I’m no goodie two shoes, but I’m far from greedy.”

Ultra Magnus was suddenly forced onto his front, and felt a harsh strike against his aft. Ultra Magnus felt his entire body stiffen upon the contact, and Sixshot chuckled in amusement. Ultra Magnus really had no clue what he was in for. He put his hand between his legs, popping open his valve panel. He gave a loud whistle, as if impressed.

“Woah. You’re big, and WET. Primus, you’re gonna be a treat.”

Sixshot’s servos dipped into his valve, and Ultra Magnus nearly snarled at the feeling. His servos were big, rough, and clearly skilled; rubbing up against just the right places to make Ultra Magnus bite his bottom lip. As rude and as crude as this was, he was at least grateful that Sixshot wasn’t looking at his face. He knew he was making a terribly lewd face, and he didn’t want the other one to get satisfaction from it.

“You want me to bad, it makes you look stupid.”

“I never made such a claim, Sixshot.”

“Pfft, you can’t even properly deny it. Not when your valve is twitching and cycling down on my servos. I bet you wouldn’t be so cocksure, if I could surely get a cock in you.”

Ultra Magnus had to take a minute to process so much in just one sentence. One, because that was an incredibly stupid pun. Two, at the suggestion of Sixshot being inside of him. Ultra Magnus had permitted (not that he could totally do something against this, totally) the perverted words and actions, but this was crossing some kind of line. He turned his helm to look at him, lips curled into a snarl, like he was some mutt warning someone to stay away from him.

“Don’t you even THINK about it. I’ve humored your pitiful performance so far, but this is NOT something I’ll allow.”

Sixshot listened to him. Somewhat. He pressed his spike against the bare valve, and Ultra Magnus shook under him. Oh Primus he felt so large against him.

“Hmm...I dunno, I think you’re just too proud to admit you want it.”

He yanked the rope again, forcing the other to stiffen up, and with his free hand, he parted the wet valve folds.

“Oh, you want it. I can see you cycle down on nothing, just expecting something in you. Maybe this is just the thing to get you a little more...loose.”

Ultra Magnus was about to get up, ready to knock some sense into him, before he suddenly felt it. First the head, a little more, then finally taking him up to the hilt. Ultra Magnus couldn’t see his own face, but he knew he had stars in his optics.   
Oh. Sweet merciful Primus.  
He was so huge. He rested comfortably in his valve, stretching him perfectly, throbbing inside of him, forcing electricity to shoot up his spine every time he felt it. Sixshot slowly pulled himself out, then back in, out, then back in. Ultra Magnus felt himself being almost hypnotized by the rhythmic pleasure, and he hated it. Sixshot was toying with him, making him out to be a fool, and Ultra Magnus was helpless against it. Sixshot gave his aft another slap, and Magnus hated how much he actually liked it this time around. 

“Aw, look at how you’re taking it. Funny, your valve is more hospitable than you are. You know you wanna call me ‘daddy’ during, I wouldn’t have any objections.”

“Choke on your oral lubricant.”

“Oooh, you’re getting a little bit of an attitude, I like it!”

Sixshot chuckled, and started to pick up the pace. He couldn’t believe he sunk so low as to fuck this bastard. He was honestly expecting this to be the worst frag that he’s ever had, but he was...good. Damn good. Fun to play with, big valve to accommodate him, Sixshot might even catch him at his most vulnerable, have another round. For now though, he was going to make sure he ruined future battles for poor Ultra Magnus. He started to pick up the pace in his thrusts, and Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but tuck his helm down, digging his teeth into his bound wrists. He didn’t want to moan. Didn't want him to know he was liking that spike inside of him. The way it stretched him like no other spike did. The way it made Ultra Magnus feel so dirty. The way it made him like it. Ultra Magnus wanted this mech to give up to the autobots, but he also wanted him to just never stop being a decepticon. A decepticon was treating him so poorly, and Ultra Magnus knew he was going to make him be quite a mess. 

“I like how you squirm under those restraints, big guy. It’s hot. Like you’re trying not to enjoy it. But you’re pulsing around me, like you’re trying to rip the overload right from me. Go on, overload, right on me.”

Ultra Magnus shouldn’t. He should hold out till he passed out from exhaustion. But he couldn’t. Not when a dirty bastard of a decepticon was having his way with him, thrusting into his valve like he was some kind of toy. Ultra Magnus, despite his shame, overloaded. It was a damn good overload that made his teeth puncture his hand metal, and made only better by the fact that Sixshot fucked him right through it. Hard, rough, with the ropes only digging him just right. Once Ultra Magnus overloaded, Sixshot had his own turn. Instead of just pulling out and overloading on the small of his back, like a polite mech, he finished inside of him. Overload pumping into him, to the point of over filling him, Ultra Magnus gasped as he was forced to take it all. Sixshot chuckled as he finally reached their cooldown, before forcing overload soaked servos into the other’s mouth.

“Mmm...the next battle we have, is just gonna be you recalling how I conquered you. Won’t that be fun?”

Ultra Magnus hated this. Hated the fact that Sixshot was absolutely right.


End file.
